1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and/or a method of designing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, a plurality of circuit patterns are formed on a wafer by performing a photolithography process using a plurality of masks. A layout of the semiconductor device (e.g., the circuit patterns) needs to be designed prior to the manufacturing process of the semiconductor device. The layout of the semiconductor devices is designed by performing a design rule check (DRC) process and an optical proximity correction (OPC) process. To change a characteristic of the semiconductor device, the layout of the semiconductor device may be modified during the layout designing or after the layout design is finished. A design rule violation may occur due to the modification of the layout of the semiconductor device.